Freddie Prinze Jr.
Freddie Prinze Jr. (1976 - ) Film Deaths: *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer[[I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)| '(1998)]] [Ray Bronson]: Killed (off-screen) by Muse Watson's ghost in the bathroom; we last see Freddie brushing his teeth before the bathroom door mysteriously closes. (The 2006 sequel ''I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'' establishes that Muse's character is now a ghost, and that Freddie and Jennifer Love Hewitt were indeed killed.) *Money Kings' (''Vig) (1998) [Tony]: Shot to death by Lauren Holly when he tries to force her into sex to pay off Timothy Hutton's gambling debts. (Thanks to Cid) TV Deaths: *''Star Wars: Rebels: Path of the Jedi'' (2014; animated) [Kanan Jarrus]: Killed by the Inquisitor (voiced by Jason Isaacs. His death was only a vision to Ezra Bridger (Taylor Gray), the real Kanan is still aliive. *''Star Wars: Rebels: Rebel Assault'' (2017; animated) [Duke]: Shot down along with Cleat (voiced by Anna Graves) by Vult Skerris (voiced by Mario Vernazza). *''Star Wars: Rebels: Jedi Night'' (2018; animated) [Kanan Jarrus]: Killed in an explosion, when an AT-AT shot a fuel pod and while Freddie was using the force to hold off the explosion for the rebels to retreat. However, his death was not in vain, as he had completed the mission for the Rebels which was preventing production of the TIE Defender project. (Freddie reprises his role as Kanan Jarrus as a force spirit in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)). Category:Ghost scenes Video Game Deaths: * Mass Effect 3 (2012) [Lieutenant James Vega]: Depending on the player's actions prior to the climactic assault on Earth, Freddie can perish when Keith Szarabajka opens fire on the attacking forces, but only if the player takes Freddie with them during the final mission and only if the player hasn't built up enough war-assets; if Freddie was not picked as a squad member, he can also die off-screen when Seth Green crashes the Normandy II - once again, only if war assets weren't at sufficient levels. Gallery Kanan's_final_moments.jpg|Moments before his animated death in Star Wars Rebels: Jedi Night Noteworthy Connections: *Son of Freddie Prinze *Husband of Sarah Michelle Gellar Prinze, Freddie Jr. Prinze, Freddie Jr. Prinze, Freddie Jr. Prinze, Freddie Jr. Prinze, Freddie Jr. Prinze, Freddie Jr. Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Roman Catholic Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Politicians Category:Martial artists Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Raja Gosnell Movies Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Voice Actors Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:24 cast members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:German actors and actresses Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Friends cast members Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:American actors and actresses